His Dandere, Kuudere, and Yandere Believe it!
by Hoshimi-chan
Summary: Naruto's best friend is one of the most mysterious ninjas in Konoha, some people say she's a freak. But those who share the same pain have no bad blood.
1. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenji

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenji

Konohagakure, one of the shinobi countries led by the great Hokage. It's ninja Academy passed an entire class to promote to Genin, including Naruto Uzumaki. A girl with pure black hair and shiny silver irises stood up from her seat and welcomed him. "Naruto-kun!" she said with a blush. Naruto smiled and walked toward her. "Congratulations on passing!" she said. She also had her headband securely around her forehead.

Naruto sat next to her. "That test was a cinch! I'll become Hokage in no time! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'll be with you every step of way, Naruto." she said.

"Thanks, Kenji!" he said. Then two girls came in the classroom at the same time. They were the rivals Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They fought over who made it to class first.

Naruto blushed when he saw Sakura. Kenji was disappointed at this. "There he goes again. Looking at Sakura." she thought. Sakura looked in their direction and blushed. She then came over and Naruto stood up. "G-good morning, S-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Sakura just knocking him down.

"G-good morning, Sasuke-kun." she said to Sasuke who sat at the end of he bench. Kenji got in her face. "Chotto! Watch who you push!" she yelled at her.

"Oh, you got a problem!?" Sakura and Kenji got into an argument.

"Yeah! It's 4 feet tall and has a ginormous forehead!" Kenji told her and Sakura growled. "That's funny coming from an ugly freak like you!" Sakura retorted and lightning appeared between their foreheads.

Naruto got up by himself. "Why is everyone always talking about Sasuke!" he thought and soon he was on the table in Sasuke's face. Which set Sakura and a lot if the other girls in the class off.

Soon lightning was in between their foreheads. Then someone bumped Naruto from behind. Accidentally making Naruto and Sasuke make mouth contact. Making everyone watching upset in someway. They both gagged. "Naruto, I'll kill you!" Sasuke threatened.

Then Naruto sensed danger. . . Skip the beating. When Iruka came into the classroom Sasuke sat at the first end, Kenji in the middle, and Naruto at the other end. Iruka said they would put the kids in three man squads.

"Squad 7, Kenji Senju. . ." Iruka started and Kenji's face turned anxious. "Naruto Uzumaki. . ." he said next.

"Yatta!" Kenji cheered out of her seat.

"Sakura Haruno. . ." Iruka said next. Both Sakura and Kenji dropped their heads in disappointment as Naruto cheered "Yatta!"

"Why do I have to be with her!?" Kenji thought.

"I have to be with Naruto. . ." Sakura said with failure.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

"What!?" Kenji said.

"Yatta!" Sakura cheered and Naruto dropped his head. Kenji stood up.

"Hey, Sensei. Why is Sasuke on Squad 7? There's already three people." Kenji asked Iruka. Naruto also stood up. "Yeah! Why does he have to be on the same team!?" he asked. "The 3rd Hokage has decided this." Iruka said.

"The third?" Kenji asked.

"Yes, now then," Iruka continued and announced the other teams. Then class was dismissed for a lunch break. Kenji ran after Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" she called.

"Oh, hey Kenji. What's up?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch together since we are on the same team now. . ." she blushed.

"Sorry Kenji, I'm gonna 'hafta' pass." Naruto said casually.

"Eh?" Kenji questioned.

"Yeah, I've already got plans with Sakura-chan." he said.

"Sakura again?" Kenji angled her eyebrows up.

"Yeah, after all . . . Sakura's so beautiful." he blushed and ran off. Kenji stared at the floorboards. "Sakura's beautiful. . . I never thought my appearance mattered until now. . ." she said to her self. Later she stood in the hallway. "Looks like I'll have to impress Naruto in another way. . . Yosh! I'll become a much better ninja than Sakura!" she thought. Then she heard rummaging coming from the door on her left. She opened it to find Sasuke tied up with rope.

**?** She was confused. . . "Ahahahahaha!" she pointed at him and laughed, she even watered her eyes. "Dude, you should see yourself right now!" she said and kept on laughing.

Then there was a 'poof' sound and Sasuke was out of the ropes. "You're just as immature as Naruto." he said.

"Crap! He used the Escape jutsu!" she said in her mind and made a run for it leaving behind a dust cloud. Sasuke walked out of the room. Kenji rested against the wall."Phew!" she sighed but soon Naruto and Sasuke came and ran into each other. "Hey! I thought I took care of you!" Naruto pointed at him.

"So, Naruto was the one that tied him up." Kenji said in her mind.

"I used the Escape Jutsu." Sasuke said with his hands on his hips. "One of the most basic techniques." Sasuke bragged. Naruto growled and put two fingers in a cross. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he said and duplicated himself more than once. Kenji cracked a smile. "Amazing Naruto-kun! That's the best clone jutsu I've ever seen!" she praised in her head.

Then there was a gurgling sound and all the clones fought over the bathroom. Kenji sweated. "Well at least it was cool." Kenji said.

Then Sasuke pointed a kunai knife at her. "Now it's your turn." he said.

"Tch! You can't beat me." she said.

"Hn, I doubt that. . ." Sasuke said smuggly.

"Your mistake then," Kenji said behind him.

"Wha!?" Sasuke stuttered seeing that he didn't have the knife anymore and that Kenji was behind him. He turned around.

Kenji turned her head. "Thanks for the kunai, chump." she smirked, spun the kunai in the air, caught it, and put it away. "See ya." she said walking away.

* * *

**Hey guys! My little O.C is just going to replace Hinata Hyuga, sorry. Leave in the reviews whether or not you think this would be better or not. This may or may not have a Shippuden sequel. In case you think this would be interesting the Japanese voice actor for Kenji Senju would be Yui Ishikawa.**


	2. Kakashi Sensei's survival test!

Kakashi's Sensei's survival test!

Squad 7 was sitting in a room waiting for their Sensei. Naruto stood up. "Man! He's late! All the other teachers have left even Iruka Sensei." he exclaimed.

"He is tardy." Kenji said.

"We know! All we can do is wait." Sakura said. But Naruto took a stool and put a chalky eraser at the top of the sliding door.

"Baka, a shinobi at his level won't fall for a trick like that." Sasuke said. Then a hand grabbed the sliding door and the eraser fell on the person's. Naruto and Kenji laughed so hard. "He fell for it! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is this guy really a Jonin?" Sasuke said in his head. The gray haired shinobi was holding the eraser. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said.

But Inner Sakura was saying "Cha! That was awesome!"

The Jonin still holding the eraser looked up. "Well, how do I say this. . . As my first impression of you. You're all a bunch of idiots." he said and disappointment filled the room.

Later they were all up on the roof. "Now you should all introduce yourselves." he told them. Naruto raised his hand "But Sensei what do we say?" he asked.

"Things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. . ." he answered. Sakura raised her hand "Sensei, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" she asked.

"Me? Well, my name's Kakashi Hatake. I like and dislike a lot of things, as for my hobbies and dreams I have many." he said.

"In the end, all we know is his name." Sakura said. Naruto and Kenji agreed. "Now you!" Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

Naruto started adjusting his headband. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating ramen and I dislike waiting 3 minutes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are comparing different ramen." he said. "And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and make everyone in the village acknowledge my existence! Believe it!" he added.

"Now you with the pink hair." Kakashi said.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, what I like I mean who I like. . ." she looked at Sasuke. "Kyaaa!. . . As for my dislikes, Naruto!"

"Most girls her age are more interested in boys than being a ninja." Kakashi thought.

**!** Naruto was shocked. Kenji scooted up and whacked her at the back of her head. "Ouch!" Sakura grabbed her head.

"Urusai!" Kenji clenched her fist.

"Now you the quiet one." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything. Though there are a lot of things I hate. My goal is not a dream because I will make it happen." he started then Kenji slammed his head down on the concrete and basically stepped on his skull.

"Baka, why would you tell them you want to commit murder?" she whispered to him.

"Now you with the strange eyes." Kakashi pointed at her. Kenji widened her eyes.

"Did he just say I have strange eyes?" she thought.

"You can't fool people like me with that illusion." Kakashi said in his mind.

"W-well, my name's Kenji Senju, I also like eating ramen and I dislike people who go too far or cross lines. As a hobby I spend a lot of time training. . . My dream is build my future and become a great ninja." she introduced.

"Ok you all are different in your own ways." Kakashi told them.

"Is it just me or does this guy keep eying me?" Kenji thought.

"Tomorrow we'll have our first mission." he continued.

"Alright! So what kind of mission are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi answered him.

"Huh? A survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were doing a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff in the Academy." Sakura said.

Kakashi explained that it was an extra test to become Genin. He told them to be at the third training ground at 5 am and to not eat breakfast to avoid vomiting. There was a high chance of failing and being sent back to the Acadmey.

The next day they all came to the training ground tired. With the exception of Sasuke. Kakashi was at least 3 hours late.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" he said.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi told them.

"Tch. Yeah, next time I see a black cat I'll take the 3 hour route too." Kenji grumbled sarcastically. "I heard that." Kakashi said. Kenji's eyebrow started twitching.

"Grr! This guy's getting my nerves." she thought. Kakashi put a clock on one of the log posts. "There it's set for noon." he said and took out two bells. "Your task is simple all you need to do is take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." he told them. They jangled by the strings. "If you can't take them from me you go without lunch." he said.

Naruto panicked and Kakashi pointed to the log posts. "You'll be tied to one of those posts and watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." he said.

"So that's why." Sasuke thought.

"He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us!" Sakura panicked. Kenji got big red pulsing vein and made a furious expression. "That's it! When I get my hands on him he's going down!" she thought.

"Wait a minute there's 4 of us. How come there's only 2 bells?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just smiled. "Well that way one of you will be tied to the post and that one will be disqualified and sent back to the Academy for failing the test. Then again all four of you could flunk out too." he said.

"Still there's 4 of us 2 bells. You just forgot to bring a bell didn't you?" Kenji said.

"Exactly." Kakashi answered her.

"Oh yeah! He's goin' down alright!" she thought.

"You may use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you don't have a chance." he said.

"Yeah right! You're afraid of kittens!" Kenji pointed at him.

"Haha! Yeah plus you could even dodge that eraser!" Naruto said.

"You know what they say about class clowns. They're losers." Kakashi said and Naruto came at him with a kunai knife. But Kakashi turned his knife against him, he said he was starting to like them and started the test. They all took off in different directions.

Later they all hid differently. "Let's go you and me right now! Fair and square!" he said.

"You know compared to the others you're a little weird." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah! The only weird thing here is your hair cut!" Naruto said and charged at him. Kakashi reached into his pouch and Naruto stopped. But Kakashi just pulled out and opened an orange book. "Hey! What're you reading that book for!?" Naruto asked.

"Why? To find out what happens next of course." Kakashi said. Naruto got mad and just attacked him but Kakashi later got behind him. Kenji was hiding in the tree in the middle of the training ground. "What's he doing?" she asked.

"That's the tiger seal he's probably gonna do a fire jutsu." Sasuke thought. Sakura stood up from the bushes.

"Naruto hurry up and get out of there! You'll die!" she warned.

"Too late." Kakashi said. "Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" he exclaimed.

**!** Kenji's eyes widened. But then Kakashi forced his two fingers into Naruto's rear. "A thousand years of death!" he shouted as Naruto was sent flying. Kenji had her mouth covered with her hand and she even blushed a little. She saw Naruto land in the water.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" Kenji thought then she snapped out of it. When she heard Kakahsi. "Now where was I?" he opened up his book again.

"Ok! Naruto was bold enough to confront him head on! It's my turn to fight!" she reached into her pouch and started to take out a paper bomb. Kenji vanished and appeared in front of Kakashi. She kicked the book out of his hands, jumped backwards and caught it.

"Find yourself a new hobby!" she said and stuck the lit paper bomb on the cover.

**! **Kakashi widened his eye at the bomb. Kenji threw the book behind her and it exploded and clouds of smoke came from the area. "Now that that's outta of the way. I'm ready to fight you!" she ran towards him.


	3. Grab the bells pass the test!

Grab the bells pass the test!

Kenji was running towards Kakashi. She tried punching him but he guarded so she stepped on his knee and kicked him in the head. He lost his balance and stepped back but it turned out to be a log.

The real Kakashi tried to sneak attack her. But she turned and blocked it. During their contact Kenji reached for his right and Kakashi punched her in the gut which sent her flying. When she was in the air she was gritting her teeth and she landed sliding back on the ground. "She got me!" Kakashi thought.

He started to walk to her and she quickly ran away into the forest. She got to a high tree branch and opened her palm she had both of the bells. She smiled and put them in her pocket.

Naruto tried attacking with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and cheat, Sasuke tried outsmarting him, and Sakura went after Sasuke. They all failed to beat him. By noon Naruto was tied to the post and everyone else sat on the grass. "You guys just don't get it. . . Well, I guess you guys don't have to go back to the Academy." Kakashi told them. "Really does mean we pass!?" Naruto said with high hopes. The others got high hopes too.

"You must quit being a ninja!" Kakashi scolded them. He said they didn't understand teamwork. He sighed "Lucky for you guys Kenji got both of the bells. So I'm giving you guys a second chance." he told them.

**! ! ! **Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were surprised. "That annoying little girl got the bells!?" Sakura thought.

"Wow, Kenji! Way to go, dattebayo!" he praised.

"Yatta!" Kenji cheered.

"How'd she do it!?" Sasuke thought and inwardly gasped as he remembered Kenji's first punch with her left fist heading to Kakashi's open eye while her right hand quickly grasped the bells. "So it was then, huh?" Sasuke thought "She even made it look like she hadn't gotten them!"

"You all have to eat your lunch without feeding Naruto. And if otherwise you know what." Kakashi said and vanished.

Naruto was still tied to a post. "This is no big deal! I could go without food for days!" he shouted but his stomach said otherwise. "Um, Naruto-kun." Kenji said and held out her bento to him. "I'm not hungry so go on ahead." she grinned.

"Here." Sasuke offered his up too.

". . . You can have mine too." Sakura said at last.

"Huh!? Sakura-chan!?" Naruto said surprised.

"I'm on a diet, so it's fine." Sakura told him. Naruto got excited and Kenji lowered her bento in disappointment.

Sakura: 1 Kenji: 0

Naruto was tied up so Sakura gave in to feeding him. Kenji took a kunai knife and stood up, she had it positioned to attack towards Sakura.

**! ! ! **"Kenji! What in the world!?" Naruto screamed at her. Kenji deflected a throwing star that would've knocked Sakura's lunch out of her hands. "We've been had." Kenji said.

"You broke the rules!" Kakashi scolded. He started conjuring up some jutsu.

"If that's the case then that whole lecture about teamwork was unnecessary." Kenji said. "That's right! We're a team now!" Naruto yelled.

"The four of us are one!" Sakura added. The sky cleared up and Kakashi said "You pass!" and that their missions began tomorrow. Kenji fell down face into the grass with spinning eyes. "This guy! . . . One day I'm gonna clobber him!" she thought.

Naruto was kicking his legs. "I'd knew they'd do this! This happens every time, believe it! You guys forgot to untie me!" he hollered.

"Now I have to spend the next couple years with Sakura. I don't stand a chance against her! She's just better!" Kenji thought.

The rest of the team left the two of them behind. A few minutes later Kenji was still on the ground and Naruto was on the post. "Oi, Kenji? Kenji!" he tried to wake her up. "For real?. . . KENJI! WAKEY WAKEY! DATTEBAYO!" he roared and scared Kenji up.

"Aaaagh!" her ears were ringing. Then her headache went away. "Oh! Naruto!" she saw him. "Sorry, I got so distracted I forgot you were still tied up." she apologized and ran over to him. She cut the ropes with her kunai knife. "Yosh! Let's race over to the Ichiraku's!" he announced. Kenji just remembered she took a hit to the gut.

"I can't really eat anything when I'm like this. Running just hurts." she thought.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Naruto noticed.

"I'm sorry! I got an injury so I have to go home. . ." she said with anime tears. "I'm the worst! Turning down Naruto like this!" her subconscious scolded her. Then she felt something perch on her head. Naruto ruffled her hair "That's alright! If you got hurt I can help ya get home. We do live in the same building after all." he told her.

"Huh?" she said confused. Naruto pulled her onto his back. "Hey," she breathed, he carried her piggy-back style. "I-is this ok with you?" she stuttered while blushing.

"Yeah! You're my best friend." he grinned.

"Ok, I'll return the favor soon then." she promised. Naruto carried her into the village it was dusk now.

"Say, Naruto. . ." Kenji spoke. "What would the Hokages tell us if they could speak to us from the plateau?" she asked while looking at the plateau. Naruto also looked at it. "They'd probably say "We're no match for Uzumaki Naruto-sama!" he told her. It made her laugh "Maybe your right, Naruto-kun." she told him.

"Oh yeah, when I become Hokage what will you do?" Naruto asked her.

"Umm . . . Probably become a Jonin or ANBU. I don't know but I will pass the Chunin rank." she answered.

"I see, personally I like the Jonin idea much better. I want to see your face more often, believe it." Naruto said. Kenji widened her eyes and blushed.

"My face?. . ." she thought and he kept on walking. They went inside their apartment and Kenji got down. "Thank you, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow during our missions!" she left.


	4. Welcome to the world of missions

Welcome to the world of missions

"Oi! Kenji, hurry up!" Sasuke ordered through a transmission and shut off. A creature zoomed through the trees. Followed by Kenji that jumped off the trees, she contacted Sasuke on her communicator. "I know already!" she yelled at him. "Just shut your mouth while I get it!" she said and kept on moving. "Ok, target captured in three, two," she bounced straight off a tree trunk and caught a brown cat while sliding on the ground. "One!"

Her teammates caught up to her. The cat scratched her on the face. "Confirmed red ribbon?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Dora alright." Sasuke answered.

They returned to the cat. . . And the owner was a psycho.

"No wonder why it ran away." Naruto muttered.

"Serves it right!" Kenji growled with crossed arms and a bandaged face.

"I think the cat deserves some credit. I mean your face looks much better bleeding with claw marks." Sakura snidely told her. Kenji got a red vein.

"It's makes me even madder because she's right!" she thought.

"Now the next mission . . . Babysitting and digging potatoes." The third Hokage said.

"Noway! No, no thank you! I want to do a more exciting mission! Gives us something else!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's got a point . . ." Sasuke thought.

"A more exciting mission . . ." Kenji thought. Kakashi sighed.

"I thought it was about time for him to get fretful . . ." he said.

"You fool! You're still bottom rookie!" Iruka scolded but Naruto kept complaining. The Hokage explained missions while they talked about food. "Very well since you insist." the Hokage said and perked up team 7. "I'll give you a C-rank mission. You'll be body guarding someone." he said.

"Really!? Who? Who? A feudal lord?! Or a princess?!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I'll introduce you. Please come in." The Hokage allowed an old man with Sake to come in. "What's this?! They're just a bunch of squirts." the old man insulted. He started drinking the alcoholic drink .

"Huh?" Naruto reacted.

"Especially you the smallest one with the idiot face. Are you really a ninja?" the drinker asked. "Oh! Who's the smallest?" Naruto asked.

They measured up, Sasuke and Kenji at the same height were the tallest, Sakura in the middle, Naruto was the shortest. Kenji folded her hands. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." she apologized. Kakashi held Naruto back.

"I'm Tazuna, a bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!" the man introduced.

Next thing they know they met at the exit to the village. "Alright! We're off!" Naruto cheered and he threw his arms in the air.

"What're you so excited about?!" Sakura asked.

"You see, I've never left the village before!" he answered eagerly. Kenji looked at the ground. "Ooooii , Kenji!" Sakura brought her out of her thoughts. "What's up with you?You're spacing out." she told her.

"It's just that. . . Just thinking of leaving the village scares me. I have a fear of snakes." she admitted to her.

"What? You're a ninja and you're scared of something with no legs or arms?" Tazuna mocked her.

"Gomen," she dropped her head.

"Don't worry, Kenji! I'll beat anything that comes close to us!" Naruto pounded his right fist. "Just hearing Naruto's reassurance makes me feel safe." Kenji thought and blushed.

**! **Then Kenji looked into the trees and looked shocked. She reached for her kunai holster but Kakashi stopped her. "Don't worry." he told her and she pulled her hand back.

Soon they started walking and talking about the Shinobi nations. Kenji kept clinging to Naruto. "Hey, Kenji. Why are you holding onto me like this?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm very scared. I really feel like I'm gonna get attacked right now!" she cowered. "Hn, scaredy cat." Sasuke insulted then his collar was grabbed and he was thrown by a strong arm into the air landing on the ground.

"Urusai, Teme!" Kenji yelled at him. Sakura came and chopped her on the head and made a bump. "Ite!" Kenji winced and grabbed her head.

"Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded.

"He had it coming!" Kenji yelled. Kakashi came over and blocked the both of them.

"That's enough." he said. Kenji pointed at Sakura.

"She started it! All she ever does is follow Sasuke-teme around like a lost puppy!" She blamed her. "Kenji's yelling at Sakura-chan again. . ." Naruto thought.

"Look out!" Kenji shouted out of the blue and Kakashi instantly pushed her and Sakura away. While they were falling they and everyone else saw Kakashi get sliced by retractable shuriken chains by two Kirigakure ninjas. His remains fell to the ground leaving some people shocked. The two ninjas took off.

One of the ninjas outstretched his claw towards Naruto. Kenji got in the way and extended her palm out to him.

"Shinra Tensei!" she yelled and a powerful force was released from her palm. Quickly sending the ninja back. The other one zoomed passed them. "Darn it! I forgot about the old man!" she yelled in her mind.

Sakura guarded Tazuna followed by Sasuke. By then Kakashi grabbed the ninja by the neck and saved them. "Yo." he said. Naruto turned to the area where Kakashi was supposed to be shredded. "So, he used substitutions." he said.

"That's a relief." Kenji sighed.

"My bad Naruto, I thought you would move. . ." Kakashi apologized and turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Good job, Sasuke. Sakura, you too. . . Kenji!" he yelled.

**! ! **Kenji jumped in her skin. Kakashi looked at her sternly. "What you did. . ." he had a serious tone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kenji cried. "They were gonna hurt Naruto-kun so I. . ." she had everyone staring at her. "I-I-I, I acted before thinking!" she let it out.

"That was brave of you but it was in vain Naruto got scratched with poisonous claws." Kakashi said.

**! **Kenji widened her eyes.

**! **Naruto also widened his eyes. He looked at his bleeding hand and Kenji fell down and dropped her head. She dug her fingers through her hair. "I let Naruto get hurt!" she thought and a sob was released from her throat.

"Maybe that was a bad idea to tell her." Kakashi thought.

"Hn, are you guys hurt? Scaredy cats." Sasuke taunted them. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke!" he yelled. Later they found out their mission was more than they thought it was, it was at least A-ranked. "Hm, Naruto's injured plus Kenji is an ophidiophobe. Maybe we should head back." Kakashi said looking at Kenji who on still on her knees but was paying attention, she dropped her head at the mention of her phobia.

"What's an ophidiophobe?" Naruto asked.

"What are you? Stupid?" Sakura asked. "An ophidiophobe is a person with ophidiophobia, a fear of snakes." she told him.

"Naruto," Kakashi called him "You should probably thank Kenji for saving you." he said. "I-it's fi-" Kenji was interrupted by Naruto stabbing his wound with a kunai knife. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled in worry. Everyone was shocked.

"Why am I so different?! Why's it always me . . . Darn it!" he said in frustration.

"Naruto! what're you doing?!" Sakura shouted seriously.

"I should be getting stronger . . . Here I'm steadily carrying out missions and doing special-skill training by myself every day . . . I'll never get into another situation from which I'll have to be rescued . I'll never be afraid or be a coward . . . I won't lose to Sasuke . . . I'm going to swear on the pain of my left hand! I'll protect you old man . . . With this kunai knife! The mission continues!" he said determined.

"Naruto. It's all well and good to rid yourself of the poisoned blood ,but any more than that and you'll bleed to death." Kakashi told him.

. . . Naruto started sweating. Kakashi zoomed up.

"Things will get hairy if you don't stop the bleeding quick . . . Seriously!" he said.

"Yikes! Argh! No! No! I can't die like this I say!" Naruto started panicking.

"Show me your hand." Kakashi told him. Sakura marched up with her hands on her hips. "Noo! Help me!" Naruto kept on freaking out.

"Naruto! You're really self-abusive , aren't you! That's masochistic!" she said.

"Uruse, forehead." Kenji said and irritated Sakura.

"The wound is already starting to heal." Kakashi thought.

"Hey hey . Am I ok? You looks awfully serious . . ." Naruto asked with a scared face. Kakashi started to bandage the wound. "Well you should be ok." he said.

"Is this the power if the nine tailed fox?" Kakashi wondered.

"But you still owe Kenji a 'thanks'." Kakashi told him.

"Oh," Naruto turned and faced her. "Kenji," he started.

"It's ok, Naruto. Now we're even after all you saved me back then." Kenji told him smiling but it left everyone else clueless.


	5. Step forth into the Land of the Waves

Step forth into the Land of the Waves

Much later . . . It was really misty and they were all in a rowboat. They were close to the bridge and then they finally saw it. "Wow! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed. The rower told him to be quieter then Kakashi asked Tazuna to tell us about his assailants. Tazuna fessed up and told them they could bail.

"It's fine my cute grandchild turning eight will only cry his heart out and my daughter she'll have a grudge against Konoha ninjas forever. Oh, it's not your fault at all!" Tazuna told them. Kenji smiled at his statement.

"Huh! What?" he asked. Kenji looked out into the sea.

"I wish I had people like that. That care about me . . ." she said calmly and softly. Sakura thought "She's a hard one to figure out."

"Now that Tazuna told us the truth I think you should too." Sasuke said looking at Kenji. "Back there you beat that chunin without touching him." he told her.

**! **Kenji panicked inwardly.

"What jutsu was that?" Sasuke asked her. Everyone looked at her and Kenji just slid down to the floor of the boat.

They kept on going and entered a place where it wasn't so foggy. They went back to walking. Then Naruto jumped in front of us. "There!" he threw a kunai and all of them panicked, Kenji just widened her eyes and sweated. "Ummm, Naruto?" Kenji said.

"Hm, just a mouse." he said cooly.

"Quit tying to show off! There as nothing there in the first place!" Sakura scolded.

"Come now Naruto. Don't use kunai knives recklessly. They're really dangerous." Kakashi told him. Then Naruto threw another kunai and Sakura came up and punched him. This made Kenji mad and she ran up to her. "Chill out! Naruto's only trying to help!" she yelled at Sakura.

"S-someone's really been targeting us the whole time!" Naruto insisted.

"Yeah right! Knock it off you!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Shut up, forehead!" Kenji yelled at her.

Kakashi looked into the bushes and saw that Naruto nearly killed a rabbit. "Naruto! What have you done?!" Sakura blamed him.

"Huh a bunny!" he ran over and snuggled it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . . I'm sorry, Mr. Bunny!" he apologized.

"It's just a rabbit, eh." Tazuna said.

Kenji sweated and depression surrounded her. "I wish I was that bunny right now." she thought. On the inside she was crying.

"That's a snow rabbit. But it's fur shouldn't be white." Kakashi noticed. He was looking around. They were being watched again. "Everyone! Get down!" he ordered.

A giant sword came spinning at them. Everyone was shocked but they ducked and were fine.

"I was too depressed to see that coming, darn it!" Kenji thought. The sword stuck out of a tree and someone was standing on the handle. We looked up. "Is that a demon?!" Kenji asked aloud.

"Yeah, it is." Kakashi answered her.

Naruto was all excited and Kenji stood up. Kakashi identified him as a Jonin level rouge ninja. Naruto ran up to him but Kakashi blocked him. This guy was Kakashi's opponent. Kakashi slowly put his hand in the right side of his headband.

"You guys get in manji formation. Protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered and lifted up the right side of this headband.

**! **"The Sharingan!?" Kenji thought. Sasuke explained the Sharingan to Naruto. Then it started getting misty again.

"Let's stop talking. I must kill that old man!" Zabuza said.

The Genins all quickly got into the ninja pattern. Zabuza got on the water.

"That's a lot of chakra." Kenji said. Zabuza's talk scared Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"I guess it's safe for me to do this. Release, Rinnegan." Kenji said and her eyes weren't silver anymore. "I can feel the blood lust." she thought. She looked around with her purple ripple resembling eyes. "Now where are you Zabuza?" she thought.

"Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to get killed." Kakashi comforted him out of nowhere.

"You were scared?" Kenji asked Sasuke.

"Shaddup." he sassed her.

"Oh, and you called _me_ a scaredy cat!" she said.

Kenji waited, threw her kunai and heard it land in someone's flesh. Then a water clone was behind them and they got separated, Kakashi stabbed it. Zabuza came up and sliced Kakashi with his sword but the Kakashi he stabbed was a water clone too. Kakashi copied him and had him in his hands.

"Don't move. It's over." Kakashi said with a kunai to his neck.

"W-wow!" Naruto admired.

"That should've had my kunai forked in it. It's not bleeding either." Kenji thought as she saw the 'Zabuza' Kakashi had was spotless. "That's not the right one, Kakashi!" Kenji told him. She was right the one Kakashi had a kunai up to was also a water clone. "Brat." Zabuza said.

"That one was a fake too!" Naruto said. Soon they fought with taijutsu and Kakashi was sent flying. The Genins were all shocked he just got kicked away.

"Kakashi Sensei's in the water!?" Kenji thought. "You fool get outta there!" Kenji yelled. Kakashi got trapped in the water prison jutsu. A water clone came out of the water and the mist surrounded them again. "Naruto-kun watch out!" Kenji warned him.

He was kicked into the air and his headband fell off Zabuza stomped on it with his foot. "You three take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy!" Kakashi told them.

Then Sasuke took off. "Sasuke! You bonehead!" Kenji insulted him. She and Sakura saw him get pummeled. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out. Zabuza loomed over Naruto.

**! ! ! ! **Kenji looked shocked and ran up to the water clone. "Kenji!" Sakura yelled. Kenji looked at the clone in the eye and Zabuza got splashed with water. "That brat seems to know everything I'm gonna do." he said and took out a bloody kunai knife from his hip.

With the Genins the mist kept Naruto from seeing her eyes. "Naruto-kun. Remember your promise. . . Right now Tazuna, Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sasuke. . . They're all in danger. Be the hero, please." Kenji told him and held out her hand with his headband to him. "Ninja isn't someone who recklessly risks their life. They're someone who endures and works hard. . . Naruto-kun, I know that's you. To me you're a full fledged ninja." she pep talked him.

It was silent for a minute. But then Naruto put his hand in hers. She smiled and Naruto put his headband on and stood up.

"Hey, you with no brows. Record in your Bingo Book. . . About the man who will one day become the Leaf village's Hokage. Leaf-style ninja. . . Naruto Uzumaki!" he said.

"Sasuke lend me your ear." Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan." Naruto told him.

"Hn. Are you talking about teamwork?" he asked. Kenji moved out of the way and reset the genjutsu on her eyes.

"What are they. . .?" Kakashi thought.

A large wind shuriken hurled at them Zabuza caught it but then another one came. Zabuza dodged that one too. But the second one was really Naruto transformed he made Zabuza free Kakashi. Zabuza was about to throw the shuriken at Naruto but Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi copied a powerful jutsu with his Sharingan. All of us got splashed. Kakashi hit him with another powerful jutsu later. Then when we all saw him against a tree.

"You are going to die!" Kakashi told him. Two senbons jabbed him in the neck.

**! !**

**! !**

**! ! **

**! ! **

**! !**

**! !**

Naruto, Kenji, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna were shocked. A boy threw them and Zabuza collapsed. "You were right. He died." a masked boy said.

Kakashi jumped down onto the ground beside Zabuza. Kakashi felt for a pulse on the neck. "He's definitely dead."

"He's wearing nail polish." Kenji thought.

"I thank you. I've been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza." he said.

Sakura explained to Naruto about tracker ninja. "This guy. . . Reminds me of myself." Kenji thought as she made eye contact with him.

"What are you?!" Naruto pointed at him. "Hey you!" he yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, Naruto. He's not an enemy." Kakashi told him and Naruto started complaining again. This made Kenji put her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes.

The boy picked Zabuza up. "Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of this corpse. . . Because it contains many secrets. Now then please excuse me." he disappeared and Naruto threw a fit again.

They were planning to rest up at Tazuna's house. He walked up to Kenji "Oi, Kenji can you keep moving?" he asked.

"Yeah." she whispered. Kakashi told them to leave when he collapsed.

"W-what happened?!" Sakura stuttered and they all ran over to him .

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Darn it! He overused his Sharingan!" Kenji said aloud.


	6. Tree climbing training

Tree climbing training

Later they were staying at Tazuna's house. Kakashi was resting on a futon. They all saw that he was awake. "Oh, Sensei's awake!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura sat next to him. "Come on. Your Sharingan is fantastic," she started.

"And blah, blah blah, blah blah! My Rinnegan is way cooler! And when I use it I don't faint!" Kenji thought.

"S-sorry." Kakashi apologized. Kenji zoned out for most of the conversation. Kakashi explained the Mist's ANBU black ops. "Here's the truth Zabuza is still alive!" Kakashi said.

**! ! ! **Sakura, Naruto, and Kenji were dumbfounded.

"If that's the case then that masked dude tricked us!" Kenji said.

"Yeah, he did." Kakashi said and explained how the masked person is not an ANBU.

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster." Every shinobi knows this phrase." Kakashi said and quoted.

"Ok, so the guy's alive and he even has a dopey little minion what do we do?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, you had a tough time beating him and you even collapsed. A little prep time won't be enough to beat him." Sakura said. Then Kenji's face popped in a little circle below Sakura.

"Alright here's my plan, how 'bout we toss Sakura into the mist and say "Please accept our offering!" It's a win-win." she said. Sakura got a red vein and pushed the circle below her away.

"That's very funny Kenji but no offering up comrades to a rogue ninja ok?" Kakashi told her.

"Ok." she responded.

"I am going to train you we can still be ready, after all you've grown." Kakashi announced proudly. "Kenji's plan is backup." he added making Kenji laugh.

"Hey! I heard that Sensei!" Sakura said.

"It's seems reasonable to me!" a younger voice said. The team turned around to see a small child.

"Hey kid, I was just kidding." Kenji told him.

"Well it doesn't matter after all you're gonna die too." he said.

"Ah, Inari." Tazuna greeted and received a welcoming. Tsunami told Inari to apologize.

"Mom, these people are gonna die." he said flat out.

"Hey brat! Ever heard of a super ninja? That's what I am only better! This Gato is no match for a real hero like me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!" Inari insulted.

Kenji slid up on front of him and looking down while flipping a kunai knife. "Listen here you snot nosed brat. When you insult good people like that the Akuma's gonna come. . ." Inari saw a black scratchy figure with slanted red glowing eyes. "And burn kids like you!" she looked at him with her Rinnegan for one second and he ran off crying.

The ninjas looked out of the door frame. "Hehehehehe!" Kenji laughed mischievously.

"Way to go Kenji, where'd ya learn to do it?" Naruto asked.

"It's an old trick my sister taught me." she answered with a grin.

The next thing they know they're back in training.

"So we start training. . ." Kakashi established in crutches.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"So. . . Before that, let me again explain chakra power for a ninja, from the basics." Kakashi said.

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we know about that! Chatora right?" Naruto said.

"It's chakra! Yes, Sakura." Kakashi left the teaching up to Sakura.

"Are you listening Naruto? I'll explain it so you can understand." she started.

She explained chakra.

"She really is smarter than me. . ." Kenji thought in despair. They had to learn to control chakra by climbing trees without hands. Kakashi gave them all kunai to track their progress.

They all started gathering chakra to bottom of their feet and ran to a tree. Kenji was running and she barely made a mark with the knife before skidding down the tree and landing on her back.

"Ouch." she said in pain. Naruto was in the same position as her and Sasuke was on the ground too.

"The difference between Naruto and Sasuke seems about right. Kenji's chakra is great but you might need to release that genjutsu. . ." Kakashi thought.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura said. They all heard her and stood up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

She made it up to the first branch. Dark clouds surrounded Kenji's head.

"So, what? Sakura's more beautiful, smarter, and more skilled. It's not like it matters, right?" she thought.

"So, it looks like the one with the best control of the chakra is Sakura, the girl. . ." Kakashi concluded.

"Wow! Way to go, Sakura! Just what you'd expect from the girl I set my sights on!" Naruto praised.

He made the dark clouds around Kenji's head start thunder storming.

"I take it back, it matters. Sakura is better than me at everything! I can't even rival her. . ." Kenji thought in despair.

Sakura: 2 Kenji: 0

Of course Sakura wanted Sasuke to notice her. Then Kakashi ticked Naruto and Sasuke off and set their rivalry. Kenji sat up and took a breath in criss cross.

"Sakura may be better but that doesn't mean give up. Even if she's better I can still be a great ninja!" Kenji thought. She stood up and pointed her kunai up at Sakura. "Listen up, girly! I will surpass you! One day we will fight and I will beat you!" Kenji stated.

She ran up the tree and made it at least two inches further. She marked it before falling. They were still training in the afternoon and they ended up all dusty. Sakura was exhausted. Kenji ran up and got close to that spot Sakura got to on the first try.

"Yes! Just a little further!" she inwardly cheered. She extended her kunai when her focus broke. "Shoot!" Naruto darned.

The chakra on her feet disappeared and she fell down to the ground on her back. She started coughing.

"Well, that's gotta hurt." Kakashi commented.

She lifted her chin to see Naruto walking over to Sakura. "Naruto's probably asking for advice. I would do the same if she wasn't a jerk." Kenji thought and sat up.

"Now concentrate. . ." she closed her eyes and chakra dispersed from her body.

"She's releasing all her chakra and slowly focusing it to her feet." Kakashi said looking at her while chakra blew her clothes and hair. The chakra stopped blowing and was glowing at her feet. She ran back up the tree not losing chakra and made a piercing mark into the bark with her knife. She jumped back and skidded a landing on the grass. She looked at the mark, it was where she wanted it to be.

She looked over at Sakura and gave her a thumbs down.


	7. Shinobis are ones who endure!

Shinobis are ones who endure!

After Sakura got cleaned up she got to guard on the bridge in construction. By dusk Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke were still training. Kenji took a short break when she saw Naruto being a little focused. "I wonder what Sakura told him. . ." she thought as she rested her back against a tree.

Naruto looked like he was getting good vibes. Then Kenji saw Sasuke ruin it. "Hey! Naruto!" he called and Naruto tripped.

**! **Kenji blinked twice and stood up.

"Jeez, what the heck's wrong with you?! Don't interfere while I'm trying to concentrate!" he scolded angrily.

"He's right Sasuke. Breaking concentration is not cool." Kenji said and crossed her arms.

"U-uh . . . Well." Sasuke started.

"Whoa is he blushing!?" Kenji thought.

"What is it!?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you asked Sakura to give you some tips before. . . What did she say to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked for a little bit. "I'm not telling." he said flat out.

**! **Sasuke lost his cool.

Later at Tazuna's they were eating meals. Naruto and Sasuke were eating fast! When Kenji was cleaning up they both started at her back.

"Say, Kenji." Naruto called her.

"Yeah?" she asked when she turned her head.

"Exactly how much have you eaten?" he asked. Both Sasuke and Naruto paused their eating contest and looked at her for an answer.

"Um, I'd say this is my tenth serving." she answered. They both were surprised and continued their eating contest. They held up their bowls. "Seconds please!" they said in unison. They scowled at each other as lighting clashed between their foreheads and then they hurled at the same time.

A shiny bead of sweat dropped down the back of Kenji's head. "Um, you guys. I haven't eaten in 3 days so I ate a lot but you guys shouldn't overeat. . ." she told them.

She put her dishes away and started to leave for training. "Hey, Kenji. Take the day off. You'll waste your strength." Kakashi told her.

"Thanks Sensei, but I'm too motivated now." she said and left. She went into the forest and trained there for a bit. She walked to the edge of a tree branch. "Oi! Kenji!" Naruto called her.

**!** She was surprised and lost her balance. She fell off and landed in the water. In the river she jumped up and gasped for air. "Oh suman(sorry), Kenji." Naruto helped her out and she was standing in front of the full moon.

"Doumo (Thanks)." she said and started to walk back to the forest. She shook her head and some water flew off her hair.

Later it was morning and Naruto and Kenji were asleep. Some birds were surrounding them. In that same forest Haku, the kid that saved Zabuza was gathering herbs and approached Naruto upon seeing his headband. He reached down for the neck. . .

"You'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping here." he said and shook Naruto awake.

"Who're you?" he asked. Haku just smiled and Naruto blushed. "Uh. . . Did you wake me up, sis? I mean, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm gathering medicinal herbs." Haku answered.

"Herbs?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. For healing injuries, sickness and the like." Haku explained and Naruto started helping him.

"You got a lot to do early in the morning, sis. . ." Naruto told him.

"You too. What've you been doing in a place like this so early?" he asked Naruto.

"Training!" Naruto replied proudly.

"What about that girl?" Haku pointed to Kenji who was still asleep.

"Yeah she's training too. That's Kenji, she's my best friend." Naruto told him.

"Kenji huh? She's cute. . ." Haku complimented.

". . . You're right." Naruto agreed. The sun rose higher and shined on them.

"Could it be that. . . you two are ninjas or something? With those headbands that is." Haku asked.

"Is that what I look like? Is it? Yup! I'm a ninja!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No kidding. You're great, aren't you? Why are you training when you're already strong?" Haku asked.

"I want to become even stronger!" Naruto answered, he wanted to prove to Inari that there are heroes in this world.

"Since you have a best friend I'm sure you can understand. . . When you have someone precious to you. That's when you truly become strong." Haku told him.

". . . Yeah, I get that! I know exactly what you're saying!" Naruto said. Haku picked up his basket and turned around.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now. . . And one more thing. I'm a boy." Haku said and left.

**! ! ! !** Naruto's mind: BOOM!

Then Sasuke walked in. "Oi, Naruto." then he saw Kenji asleep "Is that Kenji?" he asked.

Yeah, that's her." Naruto answered.

Sasuke walked up to her and squatted down. "What kind of powers does she have?" he thought. Kenji tightened her eyelids and then opened them to see Sasuke.

She grabbed his face with a vein on her hand. "Outta my face jerk!" she growled.

Sakura and Kakashi found them and Naruto hung off a branch as a joke but then he fell for real and landed on Kenji. That night Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke all climbed to the very top.

"Shall we go home?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay!" Naruto said with a grin.

"We did it." Kenji said to them.

"What happened to you guys?" Sakura asked when they got home. Kenji and Sasuke were supporting Naruto with his arms over their shoulders. "We climbed to the very top of the tree, believe it." Naruto said.

"In your face, Sakura! Beat that!" Kenji pointed at her. Sakura scowled.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered and brought Kenji and Sasuke down with him.

"Oi, Naruto. . ." Kenji said tired.

"You usuratonkachi!" Sasuke insulted him. They sat down at the table resting after using up their chakra. Inari started remembering his past. **Cue Sadness and Sorrow.** He started crying. "Why . . .?" Inari cried.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked and Inari slammed his hands on the table.

"Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make. . . The weak always lose out. . . Against the truly strong!" Inari cried.

"Oi teme!" Kenji snarled at him.

"Shut up. I'm not like you." Naruto told him.

"Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you who's always acting frivolous not knowing one thing about pain!" Inari yelled at him.

Shadows covered Sasuke, Naruto, and Kenji's eyes making Sakura look at them. "So you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever! You crybaby!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Naruto! That's a bit harsh!" Sakura scolded.

"It's true! Shinobis like us endure our pain and continue to fight. . . But that doesn't give anyone else the right to be whining!" Kenji told her.

Naruto walked off. Inari still cried and he went out on the deck. "Got a minute?" Kakashi asked and sat next to him. "Naruto didn't mean any harm with what he said. . . He's just uncouth, so. . . We heard the story about your father from Tazuna." he said. Like you, Naruto never had a father as a young child. . . Actually he doesn't know either of his parents. Not only that, he didn't have a single friend." he told him.

"What?" Inari replied confused.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Kakashi admitted. "He has one precious companion, that girl who scared you. She was brought to our village alone and no one knows what happened to her family. She's badly scarred so many people in the village are afraid of her. Maybe she knows she relates to Naruto in that way, they're both lonely. . ." he said.


	8. Zabuza returns, see through the mist!

Zabuza returns, see through the mist

The next morning Kakashi, Kenji, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading to the bridge. "Um, Sensei. Do we really have to leave Naruto-kun?" Kenji asked.

"Well, he needs to rest." Kakashi told her. They continued to go to the bridge with Tazuna.

"What the heck is this!?" he exclaimed. Everyone else on the bridge was on the ground knocked out or just beat up. Mist surrounded the bridge.

"Shimatta!" Kenji darned.

"You three! They're coming!" Kakashi warned. They all took out kunais and held them up in defense.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've got those brats with you as always." Zabuza said. They were surrounded by duplicates of him.

"Water clones!" Kenji exclaimed and Sasuke demolished them. Then their attackers showed themselves.

"That nail polish. . ." Kenji thought. "You in the fake mask!" Kenji pointed her kunai at Haku. "Fight me!" she challenged.

"Hmph! That brat was able to see through the water clones. Not bad." Zabuza acknowledged.

"What?! I saw it first!" Kenji thought.

"I was right that boy is a comrade of Zabuza. Seeing how he's standing with him and all." Kakashi said.

"I'll take him down." Sasuke said.

"Race ya!" Kenji said and charged after Haku.

**! !** "That speed!" Zabuza thought. Kenji's kunai clashed with Haku's senbon. They pulled their weapons back and clashed again and again after changing their positions. Kenji pulled out another kunai.

The outcome was different this time with two knives she even scratched him and left bleeding cuts on his arms. Then she landed a punch smack down in the middle of his mask. Her fist left a crack and Haku flew back.

"Haku was pushed back!? Is that even possible?" Zabuza thought.

"It seems like my skills surpass yours." Kenji said and spun her knives. Haku stood up and Kenji and Sasuke ran to him. Sasuke attacked and missed. He ended up kicking Kenji in the cheek.

She got mad at him. "Sasuke! What the heck are you doing!? Don't interfere!" she yelled at him.

"You got in my way, the least you could do is back off!" Sasuke retorted. Kenji pointed one of her kunais at his face making him flinch. "I don't wanna hear that from a prick like you!" she roared.

"Those two just won't work." Kakashi said as he sweated.

Then Haku spun rapidly enough to make a whirlwind and fought with Sasuke for a little bit. Then Haku gave them a warning and started using his free hand to prepare a jutsu.

"One handed seals!" Kenji thought and pushed Sasuke out of the way. He was saved from the bunch of needles. She landed on her feet behind him. "From now on you owe me one." she said.

"Hn!" Sasuke said and got up. Kenji ran towards Haku with her fist ready.

"You're wide open!" she said and vanished.

"She disappeared!" Haku exclaimed and he was kicked back to Zabuza.

"You shouldn't ignore your opponent like that!" Kenji told Haku.

"There's something about this girl I don't like!" Zabuza thought. Kenji got into a stance with her knives still in hand.

"Come!" she said strongly.

**Fade to black**

"Come!" she said strongly.

"I don't think you know what you're doing." Haku told her.

"A fight's a fight!" Kenji yelled.

"You're not running away from us." Sasuke said next to her. A mirror started forming on the bridge. Kenji gasped and threw one of her kunais at Haku but a mirror got in the way. "Darn it! It's too late!" she said. Soon they were surrounded by icy mirrors with an image of Haku on them.

"Now then. . . I'll start. I'll show you my true speed!" Haku proclaimed.

Then Kenji and Sasuke lost their kunais. They both got scratched and mauled at by countless needles and all they could do was groan in pain. By the time it stopped they were on their hands and knees bleeding.

"Great, I'm stuck in this jutsu with you of all people!" Kenji complained.

"That's what's bothering you!?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"I have no choice now, if I don't do this it's goodbye world for the both of us." Kenji thought. She raised her head and showed Haku her true eyes. They were purple with a black ripple design.

**!** "You! Your eyes!" Haku gasped. Kenji stood back up, she had scratches that were bleeding. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it out her mouth, her breath was visible. "What are you?" Haku asked.

"Atashi wa Konohagakure shinobi da." (I am a Leaf shinobi) she answered. "He's hiding in one of these mirrors, but I can see him with my Rinnegan. Then I just have to drag him out. . . And in that case. . ." a long large black rod slid out of her right sleeve. She spun it in front of her and the sound it made was fast and soft. Then she stopped spinning it and grasped it in her fist.

Haku started using his needles on them again. They groaned and shielded their faces. Kenji opened her right eye and hoisted her right arm back. "There you are!" she said and threw her straight, black rod at a mirror.

It stabbed Haku through his shoulder and the needles stopped scratching them. "Kenji, what-?" Sasuke started.

"That's two now, Sasuke!" she interrupted him and fell down on her knees. "I only managed to injure him. I don't know where to hit to kill him but I need to force him to stop this jutsu!" Kenji thought.

"How did she hit him!? No, how did she see him!?" Sasuke thought. He was panting while grasping his arm.

"Sasuke," Kenji started.

"What?" he asked.

"If we don't make it out here alive, I just want you to know that I hate you." she told him.

**! **Sasuke got a red vein. "Tch! Whatever, tomboy!" he snarled. Then a smoke bomb went off outside the mirrors. There was silence. . .

"Who's that?" Kenji asked.

"A goofball who's showing off." Sasuke answered.

**?** Kenji didn't get it.

"There's our #1 unpredictable, noisy ninja." Kakashi said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Is finally here!" Naruto announced.


	9. Naruto joins the fight

Naruto joins the fight

Naruto just got to the bridge and started bragging. Sasuke and Kenji looked out.

"Sorry! The hero always shows up late then kicks butt!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's big on talk!" Sasuke thought.

"What an idiot! If he had stayed hidden then maybe he could've pulled off a surprise attack." Kakashi thought.

"Quite an entrance," Kenji said. Naruto put his hands in the clone seal.

"Kage Bunshin no-" he started then Zabuza threw throwing stars at him.

"Naruto-kun!" Kenji said.

"Get out of the way Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. Then senbons stopped the stars.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenji were surprised. "Naruto, what are you thinking showing your jutsu to the enemy!" Kakashi yelled. "You're supposed to distract your enemy first, deception is the shinobi's weapon." he said. "You threw yourself into battle and made yourself a human target!" he yelled.

"Aaah! I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!" Naruto apologized.

"This guy. . . Why did he save Naruto?" Kenji thought.

"Haku, what's with you!?" Zabuza asked him.

"Zabuza, leave this kid to me. Please let me fight this battle my way." Haku asked.

"His way?" Kenji repeated.

She reached out her hand and she removed the chakra rod from Haku's shoulder. Haku groaned as the blade was leaving his shoulder. Kenji grasped it and pinned it into the ground. She stood up and Sasuke threw a kunai but Haku dodged it .

"You two," Haku turned to them.

"Kenji, Sasuke! So that's where they are!" Naruto thought.

"I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant. I was sure you'd accept defeat. But it turns out you're just so stubborn." Haku said.

He stepped back in the mirrors. Kenji and Sasuke were trapped in the jutsu again and were hit with those senbons. They groaned and fell back. "Grr!" Kenji growled and stood right back up. She made hand seals starting with the snake seal.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked her. She kept on making signs.

"These mirrors are completely made of ice!" she said and stopped on the tiger seal. "So. . ." she spread her feet. "Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" (Fire style: Dragon Fire jutsu). She blasted a stream of fire from her mouth at one of the mirrors.

"A fire jutsu!?" Sasuke exclaimed. But the mirror barely melted.

"Argh! Not enough, we need another attack." Kenji said.

"The best hope we have is to trust Naruto to attack from the outside. These mirrors attack what's on the inside not the outside. If Naruto hits where it's defenseless maybe we can break out." Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right. . . Now that Naruto's here he can help us get out." Kenji agreed.

"Yo! I came to save you guys." Naruto said right next to them.

**! ! ! **"Na!" (Wha!) Kenji dropped her mouth open and was shocked colorless. Sasuke was surprised too.

"Ugh, Naruto. . ." Kakashi said hopelessly.

"You're a total loser! Why would you get yourself trapped in here with us!?" Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I came in here to help you guys!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I know you mean well. But please think." Kenji pleaded. Sasuke started making hand signs. "Hang on! I already did that! It's not gonna work! It won't do the trick I tell ya!" Kenji yelled at him.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto sided with her.

"Shaddup! Kenji's jutsus are down right poor we can't rely on them!" Sasuke said.

"Say what now!?" Kenji screamed offended by his statement.

"Katon! Goukakyu no jutsu!" (Fire style: Fireball jutsu) he blew fire from his mouth like Kenji did and the mirrors looked untouched.

"THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU PRICK!" Kenji furiously punched him in the skull. "QUIT COPYING MY IDEAS! AND DON'T CALL MY SKILLS POOR WHEN YOU'RE JUST A JERK WITH A BAD ATTITUDE!" she roared.

"YOU'RE SAYING MY ATTITUDE IS BAD! EARLIER YOU SAID YOU HATED ME AS IF THEY WERE LAST WORDS!" Sasuke shouted.

"YOUR ATTITUDE _IS_ BAD! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed at him. The arguing went outside the mirrors.

"THAT ALONE IS ENOUGH REASON TO HATE YOU!" Kenji also yelled at Sasuke.

"URUSAI! EVERYTHING YOU DO IS FAULTY YOU CAN JUST HATE YOURSELF!" Sasuke remarked to her.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO TRIED TO MELT THE ICE MIRRORS AFTER IT FAILED ALREADY!" Naruto blamed him.

Kakashi saw and heard the yelling coming from the mirrors. "Sasuke and Kenji were bad enough together, those three are just bringing trouble to one another." Kakashi thought. "Those brats of yours are almost funny, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"They're doomed." Sakura said.

Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke got blasted back. "Aaaaaaah!" screamed in the air they all landed on the ground with a thud. "Argh!" they yelled when they fell.

"What are they!? Are they clones!? How do we find the real one!?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"You won't be able to tell." Haku said.

"You're wrong!" Kenji yelled at him.

**! **Haku gasped.

"You're not the only one with the Kekkei Genkai!" Kenji yelled.

"So that's what it is. Your face tells me many things but I cannot let you escape. . ." Haku said.

"At least one of us can see through this! As long as that stands we'll get out! I know we will I still have my dream to be Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dreams. . ." Haku said and remembered his childhood as an outcast. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you but if you advance, I will have no choice. I will kill the kindness in my own heart,"

"and fully embrace the shinobi way. . ." Kenji said with him. "For the sake of our dreams. . ." she said.

"For a precious person. . ." Haku said afterward.

"We'll fight to protect them as a shinobi!" they said. "To the death!" they said. Haku held up a senbon and Kenji pulled her chakra rod out of the ground.


	10. The awakened Sharingan

The awakened Sharingan

Kenji pulled her chakra rod out of the ground. Naruto made the clone seal. "No don't!" Sasuke tried to stop him.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto made a large group of shadow clones and tried attacking the mirrors. They were all destroyed in almost a split second. Naruto fell back down.

"Naruto!" Kenji ran over to him. "Daijobou?" (Are you ok?)

"Yeah," he answered and sat up. "Kuso! How are we gonna find the real one!?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can see the real one but unfortunately I'm not that effective against light speed." she apologized and helped him up. She looked to her right at the real Haku then he zoomed to another mirror and Kenji turned her head. Then Haku kept zooming from mirror to mirror and Kenji's eyes followed.

"She really can see me, maybe this is also why she was able to see through Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu." Haku thought. He started the needle attack again and they groaned, Naruto and Kenji fell down.

"Sasuke, the blood. . ." Kenji told Sasuke and he noticed Haku left behind trails of blood.

"His blood is left all over the place. How!?" Sasuke thought then he remembered when Kenji injured him. "So, it's the blood from that wound. . ." he thought.

Kenji planted her hand into the ground stood up, she tried to follow Haku's speed and she extended her chakra rod and cut into his flesh producing more blood. "Gotcha!" she said and Haku raced back into a mirror. He grasped his bleeding wound.

"I have you now." Sasuke thought and put his fingers around his mouth. He blew fire from his mouth to the ice mirror. Then a smeared line came from the mirror.

"That was close. At this rate they'll discover me." Haku thought. The needles started attacking Naruto and Kenji. "Ahhhhh!" they painfully groaned.

Sasuke picked up one of the senbon needles from the ground and used the needle to protect himself from the attack. "You're reading my movements, I must end you!" Haku said and held up his needles. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kenji all got hit by needles, it was sticking out of their bodies.

"Kuso!" Naruto said and Kenji jerked her head around to see him lift himself off his elbows and knees. He fell flat and Kenji slightly gasped. "This is bad Naruto's reached his limit." she thought.

"That idiot. . ." Sasuke said. Haku threw his needles at him but Sasuke just dodged.

"What!?" Haku said. Sasuke looked up and he had an incomplete Sharingan.

"So he awakened it. . ." Kenji thought.

"So he also wields the Kekkei Genkai. . . He can already read my movements, this jutsu uses up a lot of chakra. Sooner or later he'll prevail. So, I'll trap him!" Haku thought.

**! ! ! **Kenji widened her eyes. "He's coming for Naruto!" she screamed in her mind and dropped her weapon out of shock. Haku jumped out of the mirror.

"What!?" Sasuke said. Naruto was struggling to stand up.

"No!" Kenji yelled and got in front of Naruto with her hand out as Haku was coming. Time slowed down Haku was about throw his senbons, Naruto was standing up weakly, and Kenji had her hand out towards Haku. "I'm sorry, Kenji." he said to her.

**! ! **She gasped. "Hlgh!" Kenji choked she lifted her hand up towards him. "Almighty push." she murmured. Haku was pushed away crashing through a mirror in the process. He landed back on the bridge. Soon all the mirrors shattered, Sasuke's Sharingan went away and he stared shocked at Kenji.

"Kck!. . . Gck!" she choked and pulled the needles out of the front of her neck. Blood spilled onto the floor. Naruto's eyes were wavering, Kenji fell back and Naruto caught her around her shoulders. At the same time her headband untied and clanged to the ground.

"Kenji!" Sasuke ran over. "Baka ga teme!?" (Are you an idiot!?) Sasuke asked rudely. She coughed, her voice was weak. **Cue Sadness and Sorrow.**

"When I decided I would become a shinobi the adults and Jonins greatly disputed my choice. They even complained to the Hokage that he should've killed me. . . Everyone hated me, everyone except you." she looked at Naruto. "It was one of my darkest memories to learn that I wasn't meaningful to anyone. That I didn't have anyone to call my comrade. But you saved me from the darkness, from my loneliness. . . You're my hero. . ." she smiled slightly then she fell on her knees and dropped dead on her side. The headband on the floor lay as dead as her.

Naruto sat beside her. "Ha,ha that's funny. . ." he said. He grabbed her arm and shook her. "Hey c'mon joke's over now y'know." he said but she didn't respond.

Sasuke pressed his fingers on a spot on her neck. "She's definitely gone, Naruto." he said.

"Why? You knew, you knew! That I didn't want you to die!" Naruto yelled. It was silent as Haku stood up and walked over to them.

"She protected someone precious to her. . ." Haku said clearly. "She is truly strong, jumping right in front of an attack for someone important. Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? This is the path of the shinobi." Haku said and stopped in his steps in front of them.

"Shut up!" Naruto told him. "I was also like that, alone." he said and steam surrounded him.

"What's going on!?" Sasuke thought. Naruto gritted his teeth and twitched in anger.

"It's unforgivable!" he said and bright red chakra swirled around him in patterns. He looked up and had red eye with a slit pupil and sharp fangs. "I'll kill you!" he threatened.

"What is this chakra. . ." Haku said and took two steps back. "Impossible. The chakra is taking form. And what terrible chakra!" he said. It formed into the Kyuubi or the nine tailed fox. The needles in Naruto's body fell out and his wounds healed while forming claws. "The wounds on his hand are regenerating. . . Who is this boy!?" he said.

"Is this really Naruto!?" Sasuke thought. "His chakra is dangerously powerful! Is this because Kenji died!?" he thought.

Naruto's appearance changed. Haku was armed with his weapons and Naruto charged at him on all fours.


	11. The broken seal and past

The broken seal and past

Naruto's appearance changed. Haku was armed with his weapons and Naruto charged at him on all fours. Haku threw his senbon needles at him but Naruto's chakra alone deflected it. "That's impossible!" Haku said.

"Where's this power coming from?" Sasuke thought. "It's entirely different from before!" he thought.

Naruto grabbed Haku's wrist and punched him away (Face shot!). Haku was sent rolling and as he was standing up his mask that was already cracked shattered and it's pieces fell to the ground as Naruto came running toward him again. . .

Naruto's fist was half a foot away from Haku's unmasked face. "You're the guy from before." Naruto said remembering the person he met in the forest.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked.

**? **Naruto flinched. **  
**

"I killed an important nakama of yours, but you can't kill me?" Haku asked. Naruto looked back at Kenji's body. He scowled and clenched his fist. "Kuso!" he punched Haku in the face and he fell down again. Haku started to push himself up with his hands and he coughed out blood onto the bridge.

"Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that." Haku said standing up. He wiped his chin. "I thought Kenji was your closest friend." he said. He fixed his posture and talked directly to Naruto. "There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead, and decide not to take his life. To me, that's not mercy at all." Haku said. "Do you know the pain of living without a dream? The feeling of not being needed by anyone. . ." he asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked him.

"Zabuza-san does not need a weak shinobi. You stole my reason to exist." Haku told him.

"Why? Why do you fight for a guy like that?" Naruto asked him. "He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow really the only important person you have?!" he exclaimed.

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents. . ." he remembered the faces of his family when they were happy. "I was born in a small village of the Country of the Water, where snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my mother and father were happy with it. I was happy, they were really kind parents." Then it all phased back to the present. "But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened." Haku stopped.

"Something? What happened?" Naruto asked. Haku lifted his hand to his face and looked at his own blood.

"This blood. . ." he said.

"Blood?" Naruto repeated. "So. . So what happened!?" he asked.

"My father killed my mother, then he tried to kill me." Haku answered.

"Eh?" Naruto uttered more shocked.

"Kekkei Genkai or bloodline traits are very powerful but in this world it seems like everything has a painful downside. Traits passed down through blood from parent to child, grandparent to grandchild. My country especially hated the Kekkei Genkai and anyone who wielded it. There were wars, soon everyone with the Kekkei Genkai were forced to hide it. Otherwise death would await them." Haku explained. "That includes Kenji who hid her eyes with Genjutsu, they're stuck on her face forever like a scar that won't fade. . ." he compared. "That boy probably had it rough too. Those with the Kekkei Genkai were feared. My mother possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father," he said. "and must've believed that an ordinary life would last a while. No, forever." he said.

He remembered when he first discovered his Kekkei Genkai, at first he found it magnificent until he was punished for having it. "But then my father found out about our secret." he said and remembered when his father attacked him.

"When I came to, I realized I killed my own father." he said. "And at the time I thought of myself as. . . No, I _had_ to think of myself as being. . . I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel." Haku said.

"The most painful thing that one could feel?" Naruto questioned.

"The feeling that you are not need by anyone in this world." Haku answered.

**! ! ! **"He's the same as me, dattebayo." Naruto said inwardly.

"Kenji was the same, I could tell by looking at her. I know why you two were so important to each other. You both wanted to gain admiration by skill, you had similar dreams. . . For me, that was only a little different. When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza knew I had the Kekkei Genkai and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated. . . . . . I was happy. . ." Haku's eyes changed. He was smiling at his peaceful memory.

Then his soft eyes and happy smile left his face. "I'm sorry, Zabuza, I couldn't be the tool you wished me to be. . ." Haku approached Naruto making him step back. "Naruto-kun, please. . . Kill me." Haku asked.

**! ! **Naruto barely moved. "Why are you hesitating? Isn't that the only way you can avenge Kenji's life?" Haku told him. Naruto moved back away from him.

"I can't believe that stupid story dattebayo! Weapon! Tool! You call a person like that important!? You're okay with that!?" Naruto shouted.

"Is that wrong?" Haku asked.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"What's wrong with that?" Haku pointed out, Naruto couldn't find an argument for that.

"Zabuza had hopes for me. He needed me. . . . But I have lost the purpose that made me, me." a tear escaped from his eyes. "Zabuza will no longer need me." he said calmly. Naruto was very depressed at this. "That's why I am asking you. Now hurry!" he said.


	12. A tool known as Shinobi

A tool known as Shinobi

"Now hurry!" Haku said wanting his end.

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world!? . . . You could have made people recognize you other than fighting." Naruto said.

"The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me. You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil to your hands." Haku apologized.

"Is that, is that the only way?" Naruto asked him.

"Hai." he answered. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"If I had met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." he said and pulled out a kunai from his holster. He screamed a battle cry and ran towards Haku with his knife.

**! ! **Haku sensed that Zabuza was in danger and caught Naruto's wrist. "Gomennasai, Naruto-kun." Haku apologized again and made one handed seals. "I can't die yet!" he said and disappeared into cold air.

Haku got in the way of Kakashi's Chidori and blood spilled onto the floor. His body was bloody and he died. Naruto found him and figured out what happened for himself.

Zabuza took his Kubikiribōchō sword and started to swing it. "He plans to slice me along with this child?" Kakashi said and dodged his sword while getting Haku's body away from him too.

"Grr, that's a dirty move!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto! Stand back and watch!" Kakashi told him and he closed Haku's eyes. "This is my battle!" Kakashi said scowling.

Sasuke was on his knees next to Kenji. He had taken all the needles out. "Looks like he died. . ." Sasuke said talking about Haku. Then blood was spit out from Kenji's mouth.

**! **Sasuke looked at her, she was coughing. "She's alive!?" he thought. Naruto noticed too when he heard coughing.

"Kenji!" he ran over to them.

"Jeez you had us scared, you tomboy." Sasuke said.

"But how? I thought you got hit in the neck." Naruto asked.

"I did." Kenji answered and sat up. "That guy really didn't mean to kill me. . . He said my name too." she said.

"Yeah, I told him that one. Come on, you look just as beat up as Sasuke." Naruto said and picked up her headband. He bent on one knee and held it out to her. Kenji smiled and took it. She wrapped it underneath the right part of her bangs and tied a knot at the back of her head.

She stood up followed by Sasuke. "There, you look way cooler like this dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kenji saw past him and saw Haku's body.

"Kakashi you don't have time to look away!" Zabuza said and attack him. But Kakashi just kicked him back. Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke saw it and started walking towards the scene.

They stopped a little far from Kakashi and Zabuza. Kenji looked at Haku's body. "Y'know, even though he beat me up with a bunch of needles and knocked me out cold. I really don't think he was a bad guy." Kenji said.

"Yeah. . ." Naruto agreed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. "You're okay!" she cheered. Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke all reacted the same way.

"Sakura-chan. . ." Naruto said feeling rejected.

"That prissy little nerd!" Kenji growled.

"Hn, how annoying." Sasuke complained. Kakashi stabbed two kunais into Zabuza's now useless arm.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-kun! Tell me how you got Naruto and Kenji out!" Sakura asked.

Kenji got a vein on her head and clenched her fist in front of her. "Kora teme! _I'm_ the one who got _them_ out!" she shouted.

"Why, why can't I keep up with him!?" Zabuza thought frustratedly. "Kuso!" he said and charged at Kakashi again. Kakashi just punched him upside the jaw like it was nothing and Zabuza stumbled back.

Kakashi stepped up to him and punched him spinning. Zabuza was panting and Kakashi held the back of his neck. "In the state you are in now, you can't win." he said.

"What did you say. . ." Zabuza snarled.

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong." Kakashi told him cooly. Zabuza sweated in anxiety.

"Now then, let's see what happened." a new voice said.

Kakashi spun two kunai knives on his fingers and grasped them in his fist. "Sayonara, demon." he said and brought the knives around when Zabuza swung his sword. Kakashi stabbed the knives into Zabuza's good arm.

Kakashi jumped back and Zabuza's sword slid on the ground. Naruto uttered sounds as he watched with Sasuke and Kenji. Sakura and Tazuna were also speechless. "Now you can't use your arms. You can't form any seals anymore." Kakashi told him.

Then everyone sensed a presence and looked ahead. "Looks like you got beaten pretty badly." a businessman with a cane said. "I'm disappointed, Zabuza." he said standing in front of what looked like an army of goons. Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke stood in line shocked.

"That's. . ." Naruto said.

"That can't be right?" Kenji added.

"That's the guy behind everything, Gato." Sasuke answered.

"Hmph, apparently the 'Demon' couldn't finish the job. The only reason I hired an exiled ninja like you is because it would cost a lot of money. If you ninja had just killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money." Gato said.

"Kakashi, sorry but the battle ends here." Zabuza told him. "Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you." he said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kakashi agreed.

"Now, that old man Tazuna and the ones aiding him will die!" Gato announced. Sakura gasped and her pupils shrunk.

**!** Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke started glaring daggers and 3 kunai knives where pulled out at the same time. The three of them appeared in front of Sakura and Tazuna armed with kunai knives. Sakura gasped again while looking at their backs.

"If you bastards come any closer!" Naruto threatened.

"We'll attack with no mercy!" Kenji finished.


	13. When the snow falls

When the snow falls

Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke stood in front of Tazuna and Sakura. She looked at them as they protected them. "Guys! I like that you have the backbone to stand up to them. But you all need to back up a bit." Kakashi said.

They moved away starting with Tazuna and Sakura. Naruto, Kenji, and Sasuke followed and backed away. Gato walked forwards towards Haku's corpse. "Now he squeezed my arm so hard it broke." Gato stamped his cane on Haku's face. "Hm, he's already dead." Gato said.

"You know even though that guy jabbed me in the neck with needles, I don't feel any beef towards him. He didn't seem like a bad person, aitsu. . ." Kenji said.

"That's right! You got some nerve, jerk!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi, teme!" Kenji looked towards Zabuza. "Why aren't you doing' anything!? He was your nakama wasn't he?" she asked.

"Shut up kid, Haku's already dead." Zabuza told her.

"Eh? That's all you have to say?" Kenji asked.

"You really don't feel anything about what he did?!" Naruto asked.

"I merely used him just like Gato used me. I wanted his abilities not him, we shinobi are just tools. I have no regrets." Zabuza answered.

"How. . . How can anyone talk like that!?" Kenji raised her voice. "D'you think anyone would willingly follow a cold and murderous jerk like you!?" she asked.

"Stop it Kenji. He's no longer our enemy." Kakashi said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "He's still _my_ enemy!" he shouted. "You really don't feel anything?. . . You really really don't feel anything!? When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that? He liked you y'know. He really liked you. He threw his life away for you. He couldn't even see his own dream. . . Dying a tool. . ." he cried.

Kenji was looking down. "It's horrible. . . Shinobi are human too even we can't help but feel pain." she said. **Cue Sadness and Sorrow.**

"You kids. . ." Zabuza said and Naruto and Kenji raised their heads. They saw tears fall onto the floor in front of him. "Don't say anymore. . ." he told them hoarsely. "Haku, not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me but for you guys too. I know. He was too kind. I'm glad we could fight you as our final opponents." Zabuza started tearing the bandages around his nose and mouth.

"It's just like you said. . . Shinobi are human too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions." he said. "I lose. . . Kid, hand me your kunai." he requested.

Naruto lifted his teary face and pulled a kunai out of his holster. "Here." he said and threw it into the air. Zabuza caught it between his teeth.

Gato panicked and ran behind his goons. "Hey! Kill those guys!" he ordered as he cowered behind the crowd.

"No you don't!" Kenji thought and located him with her sight. She opened up her palm a little. "Almighty pull." she said quietly and Gato was forced right out of the crowd.

"What!? This is impossible I didn't even move!" he thought.

Zabuza ran for him and stabbed him with the kunai he had in his mouth. Kenji flicked her wrist to the right and Gato was thrown into the water. Zabuza turned around and got stabbed in the back. But he stilled kept on moving, towards Haku and his body failed him and he fell down.

"That rogue ninja killed our meal ticket! Let's kill him!" one of Gato's workers said and the rest agreed. Naruto growled.

"This isn't good, I've already used up so much chakra." Kakashi said. Kenji walked up and stood in front of them.

"Leave the Land of the Waves. You have no purpose now and you all are clearly powerless against us." Kenji told them.

The people who were once threatening to kill them were frightened when they made eye contact with her and they ran away. The villagers came and cheered that their home was free again. Naruto walked up to Kenji, he gave her a victorious grin with a wink and positioned his fist. Kenji fist pumped with him.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza. "Looks like it's over." he said.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi, I have one favor to ask." Zabuza said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to see his face. . ." he answered.

"Sure." Kakashi answered and covered his Sharingan. He took the weapons out of Zabuza's back and picked him up. When Kakashi started walking it started snowing.

Naruto and Kenji looked up. "It's just like back then. . ." she thought as an image of a child collapsed in the snow appeared in her mind.

Kakashi set Zabuza down next to Haku. The light shone through the clouds on them and Kenji started crying. Naruto also cried. "He. . . He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." he sobbed.

"Is that a fact? He was pure white like the snow. . . You can go there, Zabuza, together." Kakashi said and they watched Zabuza die with Haku in the snow.

Later they were at Zabuza and Haku's grave. "I've decided that I won't hide my eyes anymore. No more illusions from now on I'm gonna show what I really look like." Kenji said.

"I don't like that "whole ninja's purpose as a tool" thing!" Naruto said.

"Me neither." Kenji agreed.

"Do you think like that too, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea." Kakashi answered. "Like Zabuza and that boy." he said.

Kenji stared at the sunset, "One day I'm gonna establish my own nindō and abide by it forever. . ." she said.

"I'll also follow my own "nindō"!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything 'ttebayo!" he said.

In the morning the team was standing in front of the whole village. "We've completed the bridge thanks to you but we're going to miss you." Tazuna told them. Kenji crossed her arms.

"Don't forget, we're gonna come visit you guys again one day." she said.

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto said.

"Ya hear that Inari?" Kenji looked at him.

**! **Inari got a chill. "We're gonna come back, ok?" she teased and scared him. She laughed and turned around. "Take care, kid." she said.

The team was walking down the bridge. "Yooooo~sh!" Naruto cheered. "Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission. Also, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery." Naruto said.

"Ne Kenji." Sakura said getting her attention. "You look so hideous that it's funny!" Sakura laughed.

Kenji sulked in her own little clouds again. "That tomboy really hasn't changed." Sasuke thought.

Naruto turned to Kenji. "Kenji," he said bringing her out of her sulking. "I think your eyes look cool, believe it!" Naruto complimented her. She widened her eyes and blushed.

"No one's ever said anything nice about my eyes. . . Naruto." she thought.


	14. The start of the Chunin exams!

The start of the chunin exams!

Squad 7 met at a bridge, Naruto and Kenji said good morning to Sakura and then saw Sasuke leaning on the railing.

"Hmph!" They all said and Kenji crossed her arms and Naruto put his hands on his hips. They turned away from Sasuke and he turned away from them.

"They're doing it again. . . They've been acting weird since we got back from the Land of the Waves. I feel awkward now." Sakura thought.

They were stuck waiting there for a while. . . "Yo, everybody. Ohayo. I got lost today, so. . ." Kakashi told them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Kenji, and Sakura yelled in unison. Naruto started asking Kakashi if there were any missions that were exciting. Sasuke moved up in front of Kenji and glared at her.

Kenji scowled darkly. "Move." she said rudely and Sakura turned around after hearing a splash and Kenji had her arms on the rail. "Remember this the next time you get in my face you pansy." she said to him.

Sasuke moved his bangs away from his eye and glared at her threateningly. "Awwwww, don't cry Sasuke-chan. Maybe the next time you choke and screw up it won't be as bad." she said.

Sakura's aura started to get violent and Kakashi stepped in. "Alright calm down you guys. Sasuke give Kenji her personal space, Kenji don't be so violent towards your comrades, and Sakura you too." Kakashi said then he turned ahead and started to lead them. "Now, we have a mission. Let's go." he said.

"ROGER!" Naruto shouted and they started walking.

"Oi, Kenji. If you ever do anything like that to Sasuke-kun again, I'll end you." Sakura murmured.

"Ahahaha~! Whaddaya gonna do? Put on your little cute bow and stand there with a kunai? Haha~!" Kenji laughed. "Y'know, I used to think I so crummy compared to you in every way but I found out that you're just a helpless, spoiled brat. You're so wimpy and you _suck_ at being a shinobi." she told Sakura who started to squeeze her clothing. "You may look better than me but I'm way tougher and stronger." Kenji said.

"You two, stop it already we're about do our mission so act decent." Kakashi told them.

"Haaaii~!" Kenji responded. They were in a woman's backyard weeding her plants. Naruto rolled up his sleeves determined to outdo Sasuke. He started to rip plants out of the ground, soon he had them piled up to his own height.

"Hey you." the woman said.

"Oh! Obaa-chan, I'm done pulling out all the weeds." Naruto said proudly. Then he noticed she started fidgeting in anger. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those aren't weeds. . . Those are herbs I've been cultivating!" she shouted. Kenji closed and covered her eyes and the screen started shaking.

"Itaaaaaaiiiii!" Naruto exclaimed. Next they were cleaning up litter in a river as Kakashi read his book. Then Naruto slipped making Sasuke and Sakura look back at him. "Someone help!" he struggled and a pale hand caught his hand. He looked up and saw Kenji, she helped him up.

Then they were walking dogs Naruto was struggling to walk a big dog and he was dragged into a trap field. When the missions were finally over Kenji and Sasuke were supporting Naruto by the shoulders. "Man, you always need help." Sasuke taunted.

"Zazuge!" Naruto attacked him with rage.

"Kora baka Naruto!" Sakura charged at him until a fist bruised her forehead and knocked her down. She was on the floor all dusty and she looked up to see Kenji with crossed arms.

"I won't let you attack Naruto." she said seriously and Sakura got a red vein on her temple.

"Shannero!" she shouted and she started fist fighting Kenji. Kakashi looked at the fights unamused and squatted down. He put his palm on the ground and the Genins got zapped with lightning chakra. They all lay flat on the road smoking a little with their clothes covered in ash. "Your teamwork's not looking sharp." Kakashi said. "I'm going to do some work, maybe you guys can clean up your acts." he said and left

Sasuke stood up and looked down on his teammates. Naruto made sharp growling sounds and stood on one knee, Kenji sat with her legs bent next to her she coughed out smoke, and Sakura was struggling to push off the ground with her hands.

Sasuke glared at Kenji and started walking away. "I just can't beat that tomboy!" he thought.

"Kora Sasuke! Get back here ya jerk!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke stopped. "You're always sticking your nose into everything!" he blamed. Sasuke turned around.

"If you're so upset then become stronger than me, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said.

**! **Naruto's feel changed. Then a short and thick rod hit Sasuke's headband with a loud CLANG. "Ngh!" he stepped back and put his hand over his forehead, the vibration from the metal plate gave him a headache. The rod flew into Kenji's palm and she started tossing it into the air and catching it.

"Shut up. Because Naruto," she closed her eyes and caught her rod in her fist. "Is much stronger than you think!" she said and a loud crack noise came from her fist. Two pieces of her rod dropped to the ground.

Sasuke scowled and walked away. Sakura followed him.

"Tch! Naruto-kun, let's go." Kenji said.

"Eh? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's just gonna follow Sasuke all day, let's ditch her." she said.

Then a box moved up to them and shiny beads of sweat appeared on their heads. "Kenji, you see that too right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"There's no such thing a rock with two perfect holes in it!" Naruto pointed at it.

"It's very obvious." Kenji added, then the box exploded in gunpowder. Three kids were coughing on the road. They introduced themselves as Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru.

Naruto had his arms crossed behind him and Kenji crossed her arms in front of her. "Just as I thought it was the three of you." Naruto said. "Why do the three of you have goggles on?" he asked and the kids smiled.

"We copied the old you." Konohamaru answered.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"Kawaii." Kenji commented.

"Huh? Nii-chan who's she?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh this is my best friend, Kenji." Naruto introduced her. "Ja, I'm gonna go train." he said.

"Eeehhhhh!? You said you were gonna play ninja with us!" Konohamaru said.

"Ne," Kenji squatted down to their level. "I'll play ninja with you guys if you want." she offered.

"What's the point in ninja playing Ninja?" Sakura floated into their conversation, she started at Naruto.

"N-nani?" Naruto stuttered. Konohamaru looked back in forth between Kenji and Sakura.

"Nii-chan which one of them is your, this?" he stuck his pinkie finger up.

**!** "Eh!?" Kenji broke out in a blush.

"Chigau!" Sakura yelled and punched Naruto into the fence.

"Nii-chan!" Konohamaru worried. Moegi and Udon ran to Naruto. "You ugly girl! Ugly!" Konohamaru shouted.

Sakura got mad and Kenji punched her away. "Guys, let's make a run for it!" she told them.

"Hai!" the kids said in unison and started running. Kenji quickly wrapped Naruto's arm around her shoulder and ran behind them. Sakura came racing after them.

"SHANNERO!" she shouted.

"I told ya we should've ditched her!" Kenji shouted. Konohamaru didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran into someone. An guy older guy with a Sunagakure headband.

"Ite. . ." he said and everyone stopped the chase. He grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf. **  
**

"Konohamaru!" Naruto said worried still being supported. Kenji blinked twice, let go of Naruto's arm, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Put him down right now!" she demanded.

"Or what?" the sand ninja asked.

"Ja. . ." she said and walked up to him. She punched him hard in the arm making him drop Konohamaru.

"Why you-!" he said and then the sand shinobis looked into her eyes.

"Kankuro. . . Let's get out of here!" the kunoichi said in fear and they ran away. "Who knew Konoha shinobi would be monsters. . ." she thought.

Kenji aimed throwing stars at them, she was about to throw them. "Yamero." a voice said and she slightly gasped, they all looked into a tree. A boy with the kanji sign for "love" on his forehead was upside down from a tree branch.

"If you throw those. . . I'll kill you!" he said. He scared Naruto, Sakura, and the kids.

"Fine." Kenji said and put her shurikens away. "This guy's on a whole different level." she thought.

The stranger disappeared in sand and appeared on the ground in front of them. "Konohamaru, step back please." Kenji asked and Konohamaru obeyed. "Were you associated with those two? If so, you got some nerve messing with our village!" she said and crossed her arms. The wind started blowing and making the leaves fall all around.

"They were being disgraceful. We only came here for the Chunin Shiken." he informed her.

"Chunin Shiken!?" Kenji thought and her eyebrow twitched. "I see." she answered.

"This seems kind of intense. . ." Naruto thought.

"You're interesting, I'd like to know your name." the sand ninja said. Kenji started walking towards him and offered a hand shake. He accepted the offer and shook hands with her.

"Atashi wa Senju Kenji, Konoha no shinobi." (I'm Kenji Senju, a leaf shinobi) she introduced herself. "Kimi?" she asked for his name.

"Sabaku no Gaara." he answered and they broke hands. He turned his back on them and left via sand.

Kenji looked at her hand and Naruto ran up to her. "What was up with that!?" he asked and noticed what Kenji was looking at. "Sand?" he said seeing that there was sand in her hand.

"That guy has a crazy large amount of chakra." she said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I saw it, his chakra network system." she answered. Moegi ran up and hugged her. "Eh?Cho-" she started.

"Nee-chan sugoi! You were so cool!" Moegi praised.

"Ah, arigato Kenji nee-chan." Konohamaru thanked her.

At first she didn't know how to respond but then she smiled and squatted down again. "No problem." she answered. "Is this what having a younger sibling feels like?" she thought.


	15. Powerful new rivals

Powerful new rivals

Naruto, Kenji, and Sakura were with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "Three more in the tree huh?" Kenji thought. "You guys should go home now. I don't think it's so safe right now." she told the kids.

Once they left Kenji's pupils widened and she got a better look at the three man squad in the tree. "Those headbands what hidden village is that?" she asked in her mind. "I don't like em!" she thought.

The following morning Squad 7 was waiting for their Sensei again. Then he finally came with a new excuse. "Hello, gentlemen. Today I got lost on the path of life." he said.

"A lie!" Naruto, Kenji, and Sakura pointed out. The team lined up in front of him and he held up his index finger in front of his mouth. "I'll get to the point. I recommended you all to the Chunin selection exam, so." he handed out four sheets of parchment to them. "Here, take these applications." he said.

"Chunin Shiken?" Sakura asked.

"It's what that Gaara dude and those other two guys are doing." Kenji said.

"However, the recommendation does not force you to take it." Kakashi said. "You can decide if you want to take it or not." he explained.

"Yatta! Kakashi-sensei daisuki da!" (Translation for me is awkward) Naruto cheered and jumped on him with his arms around his neck.

"Cut it out, get off me!" he got Naruto off and handed him his application. "Only those who wish to take it are to sign the applications, and five days after that, get to school by 3 PM and go to room 301. That is all." he explained and handed out the rest of the applications.

When Kenji got hers she looked at it for a little bit and remembered something from her past. A man and woman in front of her, dead. Her eyes were covered by shadows and her lip was twitching. "From then on I vowed that I get much stronger. I'm definitely taking these exams." she thought. She squeezed the parchment in her fist and ran away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Choukyou!" (Training!) she answered and left.

"Ore mo!" (Me too!) Naruto said and also left.

"What's up with those two?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like they're full of energy." Kakashi said. In the evening a lot of foreign Genins entered the village for the Chunin exams.

The next morning Naruto walked up to Konohamaru and his friends. "Naruto nii-chan! Let's play together!" Konohamaru asked excited.

"Sure, I don't have any missions today so I'll play with you." Naruto said.

"Yatta!" the kids cheered. Then a foreign ninja appeared behind them and took Moegi away.

"Kuso! Konohamaru go get help from the closest training ground!" Naruto said and took off pursing the culprit.

"G-got it!" Konohamaru stuttered. "Iku ze, Udon!" he said and they both jumped off.

Kenji had four kunais in front of her, she focused on them and threw them into the tree in front of her. "I can move objects with my mind, easier if I use my hands though." she said.

"Kenji nee-chan!" Konohamaru called and Kenji turned her head.

"Konohamaru?" she asked seeing him and Udon running to her. They stopped nearby her.

"Some crazy rain ninja took Moegi!" he told her.

"Moegi was taken!?" she asked. "Let's hurry!" she said seriously.

"Right!" the young kids agreed.

"That's not happening, I won't let you interfere with my comrade's plan." a different voice said.

**! ! ! **The three turned around to see another rain ninja. "Comrade? What're you planning!?" Kenji asked.

"If you don't want that kid to die, hand over the Scroll of Sealing." the foreign ninja demanded.

Kenji stepped back alarmed. "The Scroll of Sealing!?" she thought. The older ninja took out shurikens and threw them at Kenji. She fell back on the grass.

"Nee-chan!" Udon worried.

"Kenji nee-chan!" Konohamaru yelled and then she turned out to be a log.

**? ?** They were confused. "Substitution!" the foreigner said.

"Hey! Old geezer!" Kenji's voice yelled and they all looked up.

"Nee-chan!" Konohamaru yelled relieved. She bent her knees in a stance and made the hand seals tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake.

"The Scroll of Sealing belongs to us! Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind style: Great Breakthrough!) she yelled and blasted a strong gust of wind to him and beat him. "Now." she turned to the forest and looked through the trees with her Rinnegan. She found Naruto pursuing another ninja. "There!" she said.

Naruto was running after him and finally stopped on the ground. "Oi oi, you fat old man! What are you trying to do with Moegi?" Naruto pointed at him.

"What am I going to do?" he repeated and held a kunai dangerously close to her.

**! **Naruto noticed it. Then he got kicked from behind, Moegi looked at who kicked him. Kenji was a few feet off the ground with her left foot in his back. "Ninja tactic #1: Sneak attack!" she said and landed on the ground.

The ninja face-planted a short distance from Naruto. "Yosh!" he said and ran over to Moegi and cut the ropes. Konohamaru and Udon also appeared.

"So Iruka Sensei was the one who ran the preliminary. Jeez all that just because we're rookies." Kenji thought then she saw the kids line up in front of her and Naruto. "Hm?" she asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked when he noticed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" they thanked.

"Eh?" Naruto and Kenji questioned.

"Good luck for the Chunin exams!" Moegi said.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said and he and Kenji left waving to them.

A new day started Squad 7 minus Sakura were waiting outside the Academy. Then Sakura finally showed up. "Yo." Kenji greeted.

"Sakura-chan! You're late, 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're actually picking up on Kakashi's tardy habit." Kenji said.

"Gomen." Sakura apologized. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. . ."

"Yeah." Sasuke responded.

"How 'bout we get going. I'm ready to become a Chunin right now." Kenji said and started walking.

"Yeah! I'm pumped up!" Naruto shouted and walked next to her.

"You're annoying, usuratonkachi you too o'tempa masume." Sasuke said walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Uruse Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sakura looked at their backs, they were walking in a line, Naruto was on the right, Kenji in the middle, and Sasuke was on the left.

They walked into the Academy and saw a crowd. Especially two people blocking the way. "What's wrong with sifting out those who aren't going to pass anyway?" one of them said.

"Then what if we take you out first." the two of them stepped back and saw Kenji behind them.

"When did you-" they asked.

"Pure stealth." she answered.

"I will pass." Sasuke said and stepped up. "Also, undo this field of Genjutsu." he said.

"What he's saying is we need to get to the third floor." Kenji explained.

"You noticed?" one of the guards asked.

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first. Your analyzation skills and Genjutsu know-how have improved a lot." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sasuke-kun, arigato. Of course, I've already noticed it. Because this is the second floor." Sakura explained.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Right." Kenji agreed.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect isn't enough. . ." one of the guards said and aimed a kick towards Sasuke. He was ready to kick back when another Genin intercepted it and stopped both attacks.

Then his teammates walked up to him. "Oi, you broke your promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out." a guy with no pupils in his eyes said. Kenji noticed him.

"This guy. . .! So there are people like _him_ in this exam!" she thought.

"But. . ." the person who stopped the fight said and looked eager towards Sakura.

"She must be why. . ." their kunoichi said.

He approached Sakura. "Boku no namae wa Rock Lee." he introduced. "You're Sakura-san right?" he said correctly.

"Eh?" Sakura uttered.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" he confessed with a thumbs up.

"Heee~hh?" Kenji said interested and crossed her arms. She also smiled and blushed.

"No way. . . " Sakura rejected flatly.

"What?" Lee's excitement turned into the results of rejection.

"Oooooh! That's gotta hurt right there." Kenji sympathized.

"You're way too "unique" for my tastes." Sakura said. Lee leaned against the wall in despair.

Lee's teammate with the the long hair approached Kenji. "You, you're that creep everyone talks about." he said. Kenji got a red vein on her head.

"This guy!" she growled and grabbed his collar. "Listen you girly looking jerk! My taijutsu is way better than your lame attitude. And unless you wanna get your hands cut off you gotta shut up!" she growled.

"You really can't help being hideous can you?" he said.

"Why I oughta!" she and yelled and an arm ringed her neck.

"Let's go, o'tempa masume." Sasuke said and dragged her away.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kick his teeth in!" she yelled.

"Oi Naruto help me out here." Sasuke said. He and Naruto dragged a resisting Kenji up the stairs. "Things have gotten very interesting." Sasuke thought.


	16. Sasuke vs Rock Lee

Sasuke vs Rock Lee

Kenji was stamping her foot into a stone pillar. "Grr! It always gets to me how annoying it is when jerks like him call me creepy!" she yelled and cracked the pillar.

"She's blowing off steam." Sakura said.

"Who cares? That tomboy's just gonna break it until she calms down." Sasuke said.

"If I get the chance I'm gonna give him a beatdown! Just because he's older doesn't mean he gets ta say whatever the heck he wants! He's taking advantage of my kindness!" she yelled.

"Oi, you with the sharp eyes." a voice said from above.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kenji said.

**!** Sakura was shocked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" Lee asked.

"Fight you right here right now?" Sasuke repeated.

"Hai." Lee said and jumped down from the upper floor. "My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right. . . Uchiha Sasuke-kun." he said.

"So you know my name." Sasuke said.

"He's getting a lot of attention." Kenji said with her arms crossed again.

"Grr!" Naruto was clenching his fist. "Sasuke teme!" he growled clenching a fist.

"I would like to fight you." Lee challenged. "I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendent of a genius clan." he reasoned.

Naruto and Kenji both got red veins. "Yeah right. That pansy, a genius? I don't believe it." Kenji said.

"It's all about Sasuke again! Kuso! Kuso!" Naruto growled.

"Also. . ." he added and turned towards Sakura. She was practically shivering, Lee got an instant blush. "Sakura-san, love." he repeated with no shame.

"Iyyaaaaahhh!" she rejected again, in fact she was creeped out. "I hate those eyebrows! Your hairstyle, bushy eyebrows, and everything about you is too unique for me!" she said.

"You're an angel." Lee said and blew a kiss. Sakura frantically dodged it. "Very nice. But how about this." he sent a lot more and Sakura dodged even more frantic.

"Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!" Sakura yelled.

Lee's confidence went down. "You don't need to avoid them that much. . ." he said.

"So you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this but you're ignorant." Sasuke said. "Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, gejimayu?" he threatened.

"Please." Lee said and got in his stance. "I'm lucky. I get to fight the number one rookie this early. And I will prove something to you, Guy-Sensei." he thought.

"I like the look in his eyes. This'll be good." Kenji thought.

"Matte!" Naruto said and got his team's attention. **Cue Bad situation** "I'll fight the bushy brows guy, 'ttebayo." he said.

"Chotto, anta. . ." Sakura whispered and Naruto stepped up.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes dattebayo." he said.

"You're not the one I want to fight, it's Uchiha." Lee insisted.

"Geez, everyone's annoying me with this "Sasuke, Sasuke" thing 'ttebayo!" he complained and ran towards Lee. He had a punch ready but Lee just pushed his fist away and Kenji gasped.

**! **Naruto looked back midair. He placed his hands on the floor and spun his leg around in a kick. "Kuso!" Lee tilted his head and dodged it. Lee swung his leg on the ground and broke Naruto's handstand. "Konoha senpu!" he said and Naruto spun rapidly on the ground into the wall.

**! **"Naruto!" Kenji came running to him.

"He's strong." Sakura thought. Lee stood back up in his stance.

"I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me." he said.

"Oi Naruto!" Kenji said tapping her hand on his face. "Dameda, he's out cold." she thought.

"Because, I am the strongest of Konoha Genins right now." Lee said.

"Interesting, I accept." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at the clock

"Hey pansy, you realize we only got 30 minutes left before we can't turn in the applications do ya?" Kenji asked.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Sasuke said and ran towards Lee. Sasuke tried to punch him and missed.

"Nani!?" he thought and Lee appeared behind him.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee released a bunch of high and low kicks that Sasuke couldn't dodge or guard. He got kicked in the face and went into the air. He slid on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"He kicked through that guard. This guy's taijutsu is the best I've seen." Kenji thought. "Any normal person would mistake that for ninjutsu or genjutsu. But my eyes can see the truth." she thought.

Lee was good enough to force Sasuke to use his Sharingan. "I'm going to prove that hard work surpasses genius." Lee said and was stopped by a summoning turtle. Naruto woke up and Sasuke was beaten.

Naruto and Kenji saw Lee being scolded. "Is that Gejimayu's sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, it's definitely not his Sensei." Kenji said and they walked up to Sakura and Sasuke.

A Jonin appeared on top of the turtle. "You guys are in the spring time of your life aren't you?" he said in a pose.

**! ! ! ! **Squad seven was shocked. "An even more intense guy has appeared!" Naruto exclaimed. They were left stuttering or speechless.

"This is the first time I've seen such a thing. . ." Naruto said.

"Y-yeah. . ." Kenji agreed. Lee got a red vein and turned around.

"Kora! Don't make fun of Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled at them. Naruto also got a vein.

"The hell I won't! We don't know how to react because of all these weird things!" Naruto shouted back.

"What'd you say. . .?!" Lee growled.

"Cut it out Lee." his Sensei said and he obeyed. "Kono. . . Bakero!" he punched him in the face.

**! ! ! ! **Squad 7 was shocked again. They had to watch them "live the moment".

"Ohhh!" Naruto uttered.

"Aggh!" Sakura said disgusted.

"I gotta wash my eyes. . ." Kenji said.

"I lost to a guy like him. . ." Sasuke said. They were about to leave when the team stopped them.

"You four, is Kakashi-sensei doing well?" Guy asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't just know him. . . People call us, eternal rivals." Guy answered.

"That sounds so fake!" Naruto, Kenji, and Sakura shouted.

"How rude! Guy-sensei is really. . ." Lee insisted. Guy appeared behind them and they turned around.

"Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi." he said.

"He better than _Kakashi_!? Chikusho! He's not bluffing!" Sasuke squeezed his fist. Guy released Lee's bandage, he started to wrap his hand.

**! ! **Naruto and Kenji both widened their eyes. "Naruto. . . Did you see that?" she whispered.**  
**

"Yeah." he answered.

Guy and the summoning turtle disappeared. "Sasuke-kun. . . Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. The strongest of the Konoha Genins is on my team." Lee admitted.

Kenji squeezed her fist. "Strongest Konoha Genin my behind!" she yelled and pointed at Lee. "Oi, gejimayu. Tell your strongest_ sleazeball _that if I get the chance I'm gonna crush him!" she yelled.

"Got it." Lee said formally and left.

"Tch!" Kenji gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

Sasuke was furious. "Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura sympathized.

"Huh!" Naruto turned and crossed his arms behind him. "Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all." he insulted.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Uruse! Next time I'll slaughter him!" Sasuke said.

"Usotsuke!" Kenji said and everyone turned to her. They looked at the back of her head. "Sasuke, how much you relied on your clan's name and downcast talent is nothing to how hard that guy trained." she told him.

"Yeah, you saw his hands right?" Naruto asked. "He trained more than you. That's all there is to it." he said.

Kenji turned around and saw Sasuke fidgeting. "I guess you'll always be a pansy." Kenji said. "Let's go, I want to test my skills too. There've been a lot of people I'm willing to fight, I'm not letting your sulking stop me." she said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said and team 7 walked away.

"There it is again. . ." Sakura said looking at their backs.


End file.
